


The Witch Hunt

by MyOnlyRealityIsLove, TheHirsch



Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Amputee Main Character(s), Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, InSyndicate, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/pseuds/MyOnlyRealityIsLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Ava - a genius with powers - has discovered what she can actually do with her powers. She has no moral whatsoever, get bored easily and loves to see things burn. She wants to prove to the world that everyone is just like her, for that reason she owns a blog on the internet. Surprisingly many people follow her there. The FBI has founded a taskforce with DC's most stubborn agents to stop her. Ava managed to kill all of them but one, who survived only due to pure luck. Now Ava expands to LA, trying to gain more power by working together with a big gang there.





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy footfalls were approaching. The light was poor, the streetlights in this street were dead, no light actually inside the building. A group of kids had been kidnapped and now five Officers where sweeping the building, for them. Little did they know, that the kids were elsewhere already, instead of the kids their weight in explosives was awaiting them inside this warehouse. The first boom let all of the five run for cover, but there was another bomb, in a different spot. Silence, just the cracking of fire and the groan of the officers.  
Jurow, one of the officers was partially buried by light debris. Vest and helmet had protected her head and torso, not so her upper limb though. She was in pain, but she tried to get free, her right hand reaching for the pocket at her belt.  
Her night vision goggles were damaged but the fire was bright enough to see the damage without it. Her left hand was smashed, as part of her forearm. Warm blood was dripping onto the floor in a a flow that was pounding as fast as her heart beat.  
Focus, focus. With her good had she billed the band up, to her upper arm, tightening the band and testing the tightness, she already felt weak when she twisted the rod and placed it into the clip. Images began to flash in front of her eyes. Things she really had wanted to forget about. Maybe this was it, maybe she would see him again. She didn't tie up the band and she didn't place a time strap or anything. She just glanced down to see if the bleeding has stopped, but she didn't really get the chance, she was dissociating already.  
You might ask yourself: “Who is behind all of this?” The answer has three letters and is one single word. Ava.  
Ava had started out small but then discovered that she could have so much more, especially with the skill. She had the skill to make people do whatever she wanted, as long as they had not much of a strong will. She was the most wanted criminal at the East Coast. The FBI had founded a special team, with their most stubborn officers to but an end to this, find Ava and take her down. But she was good, even after one year they didn’t know who she was or how she looked.  
A few hours after the warehouse had been blown up, it was clear that the shrapnel of those bombs were deadly, they had been poisoned. Four of the five officers died, the only one who had survived, only did because of her CAT, that had blocked the blood flow in and out of the injured limb.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirp of her phone woke Jurow, her sleep was not deep these days. She checked the clock, it was eleven in the morning, she had slept in again.  
“Pack your stuff, you are going to LA, more details on the flight. Plane leaves in two hours. - Miller.”  
She left bed, and grabbed her arm from the charger and attached it right away. It had been almost year since she had lost it and she was getting used to the prosthetic replacement, even though this really sucked. She got dressed and tried to fix herself up so she would look less like a total mess. Which she was, without a doubt.  
She was leaving DC along with Kate Vashchenko, a FBI specialist and her partner for this trip, as she found out as soon as she boarded the small plane. Ava had been proven to have tie ups with a gang at the West Coast, specifically being most active in Los Angeles. The gang, known as InSyndicate, had terroristic potential and was considered highly dangerous.  
Jurow and Vaschenko would be met at LAX by California-based agents Dorian Vaughn and John Kennex, who were on the InSyndicate case.  
At this point Jurow was not even sure what exactly she was doing here and why the Director had decided to let her back into active duty, when one week ago he had clearly decided against it.  
But she had decided to don't complain and to not ask questions about this, at least not at the moment. She would go with the flow because she glad to be useful again.  
The flight was long, and somewhat dull over the bulk of the United States. Outside the baggage claim, two men in suits were standing there with signs reading “N. Jurow” and “K. Vaschenko.”  
Jurow headed straight towards them, knowing that Vashchenko would most likely follow.  
She greeted them and introduced herself and Vashchenko, who had now caught up on her.  
The man who was neatly put together and had startling blue eyes introduced himself as Dorian, while the somewhat more ragged agent was Kennex.  
"Do you know a good place to eat?" asked Jurow. She could use a good meal after the flight. It also would be a chance to get to know each other a bit better.  
His eyes lit up a bit. “I know a few good places.”  
Dorian shook his head. “Fair warning, if he chooses, it’ll either be sushi or noodles.”  
"I don't have an issue with that.”  
Jurow turned to Vashchenko who nodded.  
Kennex smiled a little, and ended up taking the driver’s seat in the car so he could navigate.  
Dorian let the two women take their seats first before getting into the car.  
Jurow sat down at the front passenger's seat. She hoped Kennex would start a conversation and that nobody expected her to do this. It felt strange being back to work and now even in a different city.  
“So....ah.....the flight go okay?” Kennex asked, awkwardly.  
"They brought us here on an FBI owned plane, one of the small ones. Was not that bad.”  
“Nice.....better than commercial.”  
Dorian laughed. “You’re just salty that they tried to put you in a wheelchair last time.”  
"They did what? Why did they do that?" she asked with a grin.  
Kennex paused. “I was in an accident and now I have a synthetic leg.” He said, tersely. “The Bureau notified the airline just in case there was an emergency, and they took it as I was unable to walk and needed a wheelchair.”  
Dorian smirked. “You have to admit, their reactions to you were pretty funny.”  
"I thought he was joking, sorry," she said a bit sheepish.  
Kennex shrugged, his eyes on the road.  
“So....”. Dorian began. “How long have you two been at the Bureau?”  
"About five years, now. Okay, strictly speaking: four.”  
Dorian smiled, not pushing it. “I’ve been in my position for about three years....Kennex has been here a bit longer.”  
Vashchenko said nothing. She was on her phone, scrolling through a page.  
“......seven years.....”. Kennex said quietly. “But functionally about five years....”  
"Because of your accident?”  
“.....yeah.” He said, softly, as he pulled into a nice sushi restaurant  
"I'm sorry you had to go through this."  
“This is a good place to eat.” He said, changing the subject. “Good enough for you, Dorian?”  
Dorian smiled and flashed Kennex a thumbs up. “I’m sure you’ll be showing them all the good Street food places once we’re in office.”  
"Sounds good."  
Even though the restaurant was small, they could easily get a table for four. As Kennex sat down, the hem of his right pant leg moved up and Jurow could see a gleam of metal.  
Jurow now knew that he had said the truth. She now was considering to tell him about her synthetic limb, she just had gotten used too.  
The men both ordered sushi, and Dorian started explaining a bit about their office and what he and Kennex did, obviously not discussing the specific case.  
Jurow ordered a soup and Vashchenko wanted noodles. She was not saying a lot, being lost in thought.  
The men both ordered sushi, and Dorian started explaining a bit about their office and what he and Kennex did, obviously not discussing the specific case.  
Jurow told them that this was her first day back in the field after a break, as she called it.  
Kennex nodded. “.....I know it’s difficult, getting back into things after a break. Not to mention going to a new office.”  
"Yeah... I guess I'll get used to it somehow." She smiled briefly and leaned back in her chair, trying to get a more relaxed posture.  
“I’m still getting used to things and I’m almost a year.....post-accident.”  
She nodded.  
Kennex noticed Jurow’s synthetic hand. “How is that working out for you?”  
"It sucked. I'm left-handed. I had to relearn every single thing from writing or opening a jar. And phantom pain really sucks. But I’m glad I have the synthetic hand, it would be really shitty if I had to get along without my left arm. "  
“I know....”. Kennex lifted his pant leg a bit Jurow could see the metallic sheen of his synthetic limb. “I had to relearn how to walk, how to move.....and phantom pain drives me nuts.”  
"Yeah," she said sympathetic, she knew how it felt.  
“But I’m still alive....I guess that’s a good thing.”  
"It's a long story but I'm basically just alive because I lost my arm."  
Kennex nodded. “I understand....”. He said as the food arrived.  
Jurow didn't feel comfortable with telling him more and she was really hungry.  
Kenex was happy to dig into his food and not talk anymore on sad stuff.  
Dorian and Vashchenko seemed to get along, as Dorian had been in the technology department before his current position.”  
Jurow started to eat her soup, it was really good.  
Kennex seemed to enjoy his sushi, and listened as Dorian told a funny work story.  
Jurow listened too as she ate, she hoped that they all would get along well and be able to find Ava and take the gang down too.  
Overall, the men seemed nice. Dorian was very nice, charming, and quite intelligent. Kennex was fairly quiet in general, but every so often a lighter side would peek out.  
Vashchenko seemed like a smart introverted. She did find some things to talk to Dorian about, though. Jurow on the other end already regretted a bit having gone here. She felt like this would never work out.  
When they finished lunch, Kennex covered everyone’s meals, as he would likely get refunded by the department as a business lunch. They made it halfway from the building to the car when someone tried to tackle Jurow.  
She tried to fight her attacker off and managed to throw a punch right into their face.  
Kennex immediately went into fight mode and tried to take down the attacker while Dorian called for back-up. He pushed Jurow out of the way and started grappling with the assailant, trying to pin him down.  
He was punched in the face by the assailant before Dorian could help pin him down, and backup arrived  
Jurow cursed silently when she got back up and her gun out. She looked around checking if there were more or something else suspicious.  
"Are you alright?" she asked Kennex.  
“I’m alright....”. He had a good bruise on the cheekbone and a bloody nose he was trying to take care of, but nothing serious. “You?”  
"I'm fine." She handed him a tissue. "One advantage this hand has, I can punch as much as I want and don't break anything," she said with a wink.  
Kennex gave her a smile and took the tissue. “My leg is the same way....”  
"I figured."  
The back-up came and arrested the man. Kennex refused a trip to the hospital, and gave Dorian the keys to drive the group back to the office.  
Jurow sat down at the back of the car, so Kennex could sit infront.  
Kennex climbed into the front, and managed to get his seatbelt on while pinching his nose. “How’s it look?” Kennex asked Dorian.  
“...at least you have a good excuse for looking like a mess.” Dorian said, clearly joking with his friend.  
Jurow smiled at this, relatable, she thought.  
“Hah.” Kennex said. “I hope this clears up before we see Sandra.”  
Jurow assumed that's Sandra was his boss.  
Vashchenko looked over to Jurow, she was not understanding how she could be relaxed like that, that shortly after being attacked.  
“You seem calm.” Kennex said, looking at Jurow.  
"Yeah." She shrugged.  
Kennex gave her a nod in solidarity as Dorian pulled out of the parking lot.  
Jurow looked out the window while they drove towards the office.


End file.
